Stories of Us
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Every moment tells a story. This is the story of us. A series of Kames ficlets, illustrating their relationship through dozens of unconnected moments. Almost every ficlet will involve slash of some level.
1. Save Your Life

**A/N: I was reading givesmehope and that website always makes me want to write so this is what came out of one of them. Then I just decided to post this as a ficlet series for whenever I want to write some Kames without working on one of my big stories. **

**This particular ficlet is rated T for mention of suicide and one swear word.**

* * *

"Kendall, I'm done."

Those were three words Kendall Knight did not expect to hear after answering his phone at 3am. Had it not been for the morbid exhaustion in his friend's voice he wouldn't have known what the other boy meant. But he knew exactly what he meant and his heart stopped. He couldn't lose James, wouldn't lose James.

"James, look, this isn't the right answer," he ventured tentatively, unsure what he could/should say. Were there even words to use in this situation? He surely couldn't find any. He prayed he could think of something because he just might die himself if he lost his best friend.

"Well I'm sick of looking for answers and this is the easiest way to make it stop," he heard his best friend sob, and the sound was like a knife to his own heart. He was sitting up in bed now, alert to his friend's overwhelming pain. "I just want it to stop, Kendy."

"I know Jamesy," he murmured back, desperately, praying these words were making some sort of difference, any amount whatsoever. "I know it hurts and this seems like the answer but just...come over and we can figure something out. Let me help you, please."

"I can't," James muttered, stifling another sob. "I've made up my mind Kendall. I can't do this anymore. Everyday, it's the same shit and I'm done putting up with it."

Those particular words set something off within him and he found himself sliding out of bed, slipping on his shoes and running out of the house. He stayed on the phone with James the whole time he was running, letting any hopefully comforting words slip from his lips even as he was panting from the physical effort of running. Sprinting was more accurate to describe him as he made his way to James' house. He wasn't going to let James kill himself. He knew it sounded selfish but he couldn't live without James.

He dismissed James' curiosity towards his lack of breath and continued on rambling off any words he knew that would keep James from ending his life. He told the other boy how much he meant to him and how he would die if James killed himself.

"Please don't leave me Jamesy," he whispered, tears spilling down his face as he climbed over the balcony outside James' room. Panting harshly, he knocked on the glass frantically.

His heart almost stopped again when the line went silent for a few seconds and there was no sign of James' safety. Luckily, another few seconds passed and James was pulling back the curtains, tears streaming down his now confused face.

He slid the window open and Kendall climbed in immediately, ignoring James' questions of what he was doing there as he wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him tight. He expected James to push him away, rambling off something about having made up his mind and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He never expected his friend to just break down in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as he clung to him desperately. Kendall rubbed soothing patterns over his back, whispering soft encouragements to him.

He pulled back slightly, tilting James' downcast gaze up. Locking eyes with his tear-filled, puffy brown ones, he cupped each of the other's cheeks, focusing and keeping his gaze locked with him. He spoke softly but firmly. "I am here for you James and we are going to get through this. Together."

The night ended with the two of them scrunched into James' bed, huddled together, James' head lying on his chest. He was playing with the other's soft hair. The only sound in the room was his soft, steady singing, soon accompanied by James' soft, steady breathing. He thanked whatever god existed that's how the night ended and that it didn't end with his friend ended his life.


	2. Fight For You

This particular one is rated PG-13 for mild violence and the ridiculous names Kendall uses

High school was not on the list of his favorite activities. Ironically everything involving high school was on said list: his friends, his boyfriend, hockey, choir. He loved all those things but he hated the actual concept. Not only was getting up at 7 ungodly for a teenager but the target age of high school was not one of intelligence and understanding. There were a lot of ass holes who just didn't care who they hurt or who their words affected. Usually this would just be another annoyance to add to his list of unpleasant things but that was before this problem got way too personal. He would never forget the day he walked into school to his boyfriend being harassed and beat up while everyone stood around and watched. That's why Kendall Knight hated high school.

It was a typical day, nothing out of the ordinary as he arrived at school. He rubbed his freezing trembling hands together as he entered the school, walking through the crowded halls, straight towards his and James' shared locker. He hadn't seen the other boy since the previous night and he already missed him tragically. But that wasn't nearly as tragic as what he saw when he got there...

He shoved his way through the crowd of twenty and counting students to the center where one of the school's biggest, stupidest football player and bully was throwing his boyfriend against the locker. A deep anger rushed through his body at the sight and an overwhelming sense to protect James took over his rational thinking.

"Hey dickface!" he called bravely, throwing down his backpack and walking up to the bully who was easily twice his size. "Cut it out."

"What is it Knight? Here to protect your boyfriend?"

The pair had decided to keep their relationship on the down-low until they were out of high school so they didn't have to deal with shit like this just for loving who they wanted to. This comment was an offhanded one and Kendall knew this douche didn't actually know about his and James' relationship but he couldn't help it when he confidently nodded. "Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that, asswipe?"

The crowd around them gasped at this proclamation. This was just the distraction the meat-head needed to punch him square in the jaw right before a teacher came out to break it up. But before the crowd dispersed completely, Kendall did not hesitate to walk over to where James was standing in awe and proudly take his hand in his own.

"You okay babe?" he asked, worry eying in his sweet green eyes.

"Yeah," James replied slightly breathless, still in shock and awe from the events that had just transpired. "I'm not the one who got my ass kicked."

Kendall just laughed and wore a giant smile as he replied, "I'd get my ass kicked for you any day."


	3. A Little Courage Goes A Long Way

A/N: Seriously guys, I don't think I can stop. Three in one night and I still want to write more. Oh boy, say hello to no sleep. Anyways, this one is completely tame and has absolutely no warnings and is super short. And yet this one is still my favorite so far.

* * *

James Diamond wasn't sure how he did it but he was amazed with himself nonetheless. He single-handedly got Kendall to go to the park with him, instead of staying home to play video games or running off to the rink for more hockey drills. Instead of doing any of his favorite activities, Kendall was walking through the park, hands laced with his beautiful boyfriend. Little did James know that this was actually Kendall's favorite thing to do. Spend content time with him. For how, some would say, self-absorbed James could be, he surely didn't give himself enough credit.

Their gloved fingers were intertwined, each feeling a slight tremble in the other's hands. It wasn't just the cold causing these tremors. The numerous stares they received whenever they held hands in public kept both boys on edge. James hypothesized that it bugged Kendall more than it did him because he loved attention. Plus he had spent years listening to his father's drunken ramblings about how disgusting homosexuality is so a few stares weren't a big deal to him. His skin was thicker to all the hate than Kendall's who'd been raised in a very open, accepting household.

James could sense Kendall's unease at all the stares and he began humming softly, in hopes of distracting his boyfriend. It seemed to be working until a little girl, no older than 4, came running up to them. Kendall looked momentarily horrified as they waited for the little girl to talk. Neither of them expected her to look up at Kendall and whisper innocently but not so quietly, "Your boyfriend is pretty!"

Kendall's distressed expression was replaced with a fond smile. "I know," he proclaimed proudly, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. They both watched with smiles as the little girl ran back to her parents who just smiled back at them. Sure, James was pretty proud of himself for getting Kendall to come to the park with him, but he owed that little girl credit for their first and every public kiss they shared after that.


	4. Priceless Moments

A/N: I rather love the image of the boys tickling each other. This one's rated K+ for some boy kissing.

* * *

It was moments like these that Kendall loved. Not that the overly romantic, sweet moments they often shared were any less special but there was just something about these moments to Kendall that made them extra special despite their mundane nature. They were over at his house since James' parents typically frowned upon their openly expressed affections where Kendall's mom didn't really mind. As long as things were tame and they never closed the door when they were in Kendall's room. The boys were more than happy to abide by these rules if he meant they could share these moments.

They were up in Kendall's room, door open of course. James had made a comment about Kendall's hair, the exact words neither of them could remember. In playful retaliation, Kendall had reached over, tickling the other's sides mercilessly. James shrieked and thrashed around, trying to wiggle away from Kendall's hands.

He half-heartedly pushed at his hands, knowing full well he had the strength to do so but lacked the desire to do so. Kendall smiled and slipped one of his hands back to lace his fingers with James'. He brought his other hand up to brush back James' hair, pushing away the tousled locks from his face. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to James' for a quick, sweet kiss. The calm way James' eyes fluttered open afterwards made Kendall's heart skip a beat and made his will power shatter, unable to resist leaning down for another kiss.

Kendall didn't expect to be tackled to the bed, mid-kiss, ending up with James straddling his waist. Typically this was a promising position, one he didn't mind at all but the mischievous gleam in James' eyes was telling him to think differently.

That's when his mom walked by, peeking her head in and catching James in the middle of getting his tickle revenge. Both boys froze and looked up at the knock on the door frame. "C'mon, boys. Dinner time."

After vowing to pick up right where they left off after dinner, they raced to the dining room, holding hands at the table the whole time. It was moments like these that Kendall absolutely loved and would trade a thousand unnecessarily romantic and over the top dates for just one evening like this.


	5. Ghost of You

A/N: Thought I needed to shake things up with a bit of angst. This one took an unexpected turn at the end but regardless I like the way this turned out. This is probably going to be the last one I write tonight, considering it is 4am. This one is rated T for one bad swear word.

* * *

James doesn't know what's worse: the circumstances that brought him out into the rain or the fact that the aforementioned weather was ruining his perfect hair. Surprisingly, the latter was far from his mind. All he could think of was how stupid Kendall was and how stupid he, himself, was to trust the other boy. Rain completely soaked him as he stormed down the sidewalk, needing to get away, to anywhere, anywhere at all. He just needed to get away period.

"James!" He heard Kendall's desperate voice call from behind him. He continued walking, not stopping and not turning back. Because he knew he was powerless against the other boy and one look into his soft, caring green eyes would melt his spine and he'd fall for him once again. He just couldn't handle being hurt like that, not again."James! Stop!"

A quick glance over his shoulder alerted him that Kendall was running to catch up with him, mere feet from doing just that. Still, stubbornly, he continued ignoring the other boy, like he was chasing him through the rain. James was certain that the rain drops weren't the only things rolling down his cheeks.

"Seriously James, what the hell?" Kendall questioned as he grabbed the other's arm, tugging him back a few steps.

"I could ask you the same thing!" James yelled, harshly yanking his arm from Kendall's grip. He averted his gaze from Kendall's confused one. He shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe the other had no clue why he was so angry. "Fuck you Kendall."

He was just about to turn around and walked away when Kendall's voice brought him right back again. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"You're the one who walked away Kendall," he muttered, anger barely seethed behind clenched teeth. "Not me."

Kendall was now also completely soaked from the heavy rainfall and it was difficult on James' will power to see Kendall looking like a poor wet, kicked puppy, confused as to why it was being scolded. His shaggy blond hair hung over his soft, caring green eyes, that expressed such a genuine confusion and hurt.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is!" Kendall shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat.

James' chest constricted with the effort to stifle the sob that was caught in his throat. Tears were pouring down his face by now but it wasn't like anyone could tell, or that anyone cared. "My problem?" he questioned, voice still raised with hurt anger. "I'll tell you what my fucking problem is!" This time he couldn't help the sob that shook his chest as these difficult words left his lips. "You left me! You left me here all alone and I just can't do this on my own!" His eyes were squeezed shut as he waited for Kendall's reassuring arms to wrap around his body. But that feeling never came. He never heard Kendall's apology or felt his kiss against his temple, or the smell of his sweet cologne.

"Who are you talking to James?"

James opened his eyes to be faced with the harsh reality. Kendall was nowhere to be seen and only Logan was standing there, hugging his jacket around his body. He walked back to the apartment, a horrible empty void in his chest. He'd delusionally been hoping that he would return with Kendall that evening. But then again, James hadn't been the same since Kendall died in that car accident the previous year. This wasn't the first time Logan had found him out in the rain, yelling at no one in particular. He, too, was still mad at Kendall for leaving them there, all alone, to pick up the pieces.


	6. Missing You Already

A/N: okay, sixth and final one for the night. I seriously need to get to bed. This one is rated K because there really isn't anything bad in this at all.

* * *

Kendall Knight is torn and this is not a typical emotion for the usually strong and decisive leader. It scares him a little bit which is also a rarely displayed emotion for the leader. But no matter what, he vowed that he would not cry today. He was too strong for that.

The hustle and bustle of the airport rushed by all around them but the two boys were ignoring it. They completely shut out the world and it was just them. Kendall wanted to be able to ignore the bags at his friend's, more than friend's side. But there was no ignoring the fact that James was about to board a flight to LA, leaving him behind in Minnesota.

He was sad that James was going to be what seemed like worlds away but at the same time, he didn't want to deny James such an amazing opportunity. It was his dream to go out to LA and become famous. And he didn't want to deny the boy he loved of everything he ever wanted. Kendall had just always hoped that he wouldn't leave him behind to do so and that maybe he would tag along with James. Not only was he going to miss the other boy but he would spend every day and every night worrying about James. Him being in Minnesota while James was in LA made it rather hard to protect the brunette.

"And promise you're going to call every night before you go to bed and text me every morning when you wake up," Kendall rambled as his resolve was slowly crumbling. He could feel the tears welling up at the mere thought of James leaving.

"Aww, Kendy," James murmured, reaching up to wipe away the single tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm going to call and text you every second I can." He cupped the boy's cheek, thumb stroking away any escaping tears. "And we can skype. And you can call whenever you need me."

_Final boarding call for flight 202. Destination LA. _

James picked up his bags, leaning forward to kiss Kendall's cheek and pulling back with a soft, slightly anxious smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Kendall whispered, watching James walk towards the gate. "James!" he called suddenly just before the boy stepped through the gates. "Don't meet anyone you like more than me over there!"

James smiled and shook his head, "Never in a million years could I find someone I like more than you Kendall Knight!"


	7. There for You No Matter What

**A/N: reading givesmehope again. This one is rated T for a possible bad word or two and brief mention of suicide.**

* * *

His heart almost stopped when he read the text. His hands were trembling so severely he was honestly surprised he didn't drop his cell phone. Those words continued to stare at him, nag at his stomach, giving him the worst ache in his chest he had ever felt. It felt like he'd just been rammed into the board, repeatedly throughout a game. No, it was worse than that, way worse.

_James is in the hospital. He tried to kill himself. -_Logan

Based on pure instincts, Kendall immediately dropped his duffle bag and ran out of the locker room, one destination in his mind. He had to get there; that was all that mattered. The cold Minnesota air burned his lungs as he inhaled sharply, pushing himself into a full out sprint down the street. The hospital was about 10 blocks from their high school; taking the icy, dangerous conditions of the sidewalk, it was about a thirty minute distance.

Kendall made it there in ten. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline pumping through his system or the fact that he _had _to make sure the love of his life was okay but he hadn't stopped running or even slowed down the whole time. He was panting drastically as he stumbled into the hospital room, instantly hit with the atmosphere of sorrow and confusion.

"Kendall...?" came James' soft, meek voice.

He rushed right over to the bed, taking James' hand in his own and ignoring the white bandages wrapped around his wrists. "I'm here baby..." he assured him, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"I know," James whispered, "But why..?"

"What do you mean why?" Kendall asked, brows knitting together in confusion.

"You're supposed to be at the game," James reasoned, eyes widened in a mixture of shock and guilt. "The Maple Leaves AND the Minnesota Wilds have scouts at that game! To watch YOU play!"

"I don't care about them James," Kendall muttered, trying his hardest to fight off the tears welling up in his typically strong emerald eyes. "I was so scared when I got that text...I had to make sure you're okay."

James' own eyes teared up at Kendall's words. He couldn't believe the other boy gave up the hockey game that would ensure his future career. He couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of how selfless Kendall was.


	8. What's Mine is Yours

**A/N: this one is rated a strong T for a few swear words and slight mentions of abuse, kind of but not really.**

* * *

"Well fine, fuck you guys too!" James screamed at the top of his lungs, all the irritation and anger finally boiling over. The past half hour had been spent yelling back and forth with him and his parents and he was sick of all their bullshit, how disappointing he was and how he needed to be more of a man. He stomped off to his room and instantly began packing a bag, intent on spending the night at his boyfriend's until this all blew over.

He never expected his parents to follow him in there, stern looks on their faces. "James Diamond, you will not speak to us that way."

"Is that not how you speak to complete assholes?" he questioned angrily, irked that he was being reprimanded for how he treated them.

His mouth hung open in disbelief as a sharp pain rushed over his cheek. The sickest thing was that his mom didn't even seem to care that his dad had just punched him right in the face.

With that, they just left. James was left there, devastated, confused, scared. They were the ones who started it anyways. With a shaky hand, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed his boyfriend's number. "Kendall..?"

Kendall shoved the door open, James' bag in hand as he walked into the living room where his mom and sister were watching TV. His mom looked up at him, shock and concern written on his face. It probably didn't help that James was following behind him, sporting a black eye.

"Mom," Kendall called, "Is it okay if James stays with us?"

The woman got up, rushing over to the two of them. She grabbed James' bags from her son, nodding firmly. "Of course. I'll make the guest room up for you sweetie."

And later that night, right before he went to bed, Mrs. Knight brought him a mug of hot cocoa and kissed his forehead, telling him how his parents were blind not to see how great he is. His bit his lip and struggled to prevent the tears from falling. It was the most amazing feeling knowing he had a loving family, even if it wasn't actually his real family; he preferred this over his own any day.


	9. Save You

**A/N: I hate the title of this one. I couldn't think of anything. Rated K+ for mentions of eating disorders. I think I'm done for the night because this are kind of crap.**

* * *

It destroyed him inside. It completely tore him up to watch his best friend in the whole world do this to himself. James didn't know that he knew. James didn't know that he noticed how little he ate, how he often just pushed his food around his plate at dinner. James didn't know that he noticed how frequently he went to the gym and how hard he was on himself when he missed a day. He wanted to say something, needed to say something, he knew. If he didn't help the other boy, unspeakable things would happen. He was in high school; they learned all about eating disorders in health class. He loved James with all his heart and was _not _going to let him do this to himself.

It was a Tuesday night after dinner in the apartment. James had excused himself early after eating next to nothing. This wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence and Kendall knew it was a perfect time to address the ever present issue.

"James," he addressed as he sat down on the couch next to the other boy.

"Yeah what's up?" James replied, in a voice so smooth and casual it broke Kendall's heart. It was almost like this was normal to him, this disease afflicting him.

"You, uh, didn't eat much," he said awkwardly, discovering now that he had knew clue what he was supposed to say to persuade James to stop.

"Wasn't that hungry," the pretty boy mumbled, idly flipping through his men's fashion magazine.

Kendall snatched it away, carelessly throwing it behind him. Before James could question this, Kendall dove forward, smashing their lips together in the most uncoordinated, rushed, sweet kiss either of the two had ever experienced. James pulled away, a mix of confusion and enjoyment on his face.

Kendall reached up, cupping James' soft, rosy cheek. "James," he whispered, locking eyes with the beautiful, brown eyed boy. "You are beautiful. I really wish you would see that. I really don't like you starving yourself. It scares me. Because I can't stand to think...if something happened to you..."

James was little speechless. Kendall was even more so as he followed James back to the kitchen, and watched as he returned to the table, eating his entire plate of food with a smile.


	10. Bandannas Are Love

A/n: this is seriously rated K. There is nothing even remotely offensive about this. Unless you hate boy love but if you did, why would you be reading this? Funny enough, I actually wrote this a really long time ago before I started SOU and I thought it was too small or significant to post so I thought I'd post it to SOU :)

* * *

Back in Minnesota, things were simple. High school wasn't the greatest joy in his life but after two years he had it all down. There were rules everyone had to follow and guidelines that should be adhered to. Like when dating it was customary for the girl in a relationship to wear her boyfriend's sweatshirt. It often symbolized their relationship status.

In LA, things were complicated. Words were twisted and one bad picture could ruin a career and subsequently a life. There were things about Hollywood that Kendall would _never _understand. Like how crazy the paparazzi was. They were relentless, never giving up until they had a decent story.

Kendall found this out first hand one unsuspecting day. James had been badgering them lately about wearing bandanas, that they were cool and him and their other two bandmates never supported his risky fashion choices. Logan and Carlos just laughed it off as characteristically James and thought nothing of it. Kendall, however, saw a plan out of it. He snuck into James' room one night and stole one of his bandanas, determined to initiate his plan the following morning.

Him and James had agreed before landing in LA that they would keep their relationship a secret. It was the typical worry of the paparazzi discovering they were together, tearing them apart, ruining their chances of making it big time and destroying James' dream. And Kendall would do anything to keep James' dream alive. But one night, it just really caught a nerve. He lost sight of why they couldn't be a real couple in Hollywood.

"_Are you ashamed of us or something?"_

He'd left pretty upset and James didn't even crawl into bed with him that night. Kendall was honestly worried about where they stood. And that's where his ingenious bandana plan came into play. Big Time Rush was heading downtown for an interview and Kendall left the apartment in his usual jeans and tee, with a simple red bandana tied around his wrist.

The look on James' face when he saw it made all the paparazzi speculation on what it meant that _Kendall was wearing James' bandana_ and _did this mean they were dating _worth it. Because it meant much more to James than just Kendall supporting his risky fashion choices, it was a symbol of the love they shared.


	11. Dreaming with You

**A/N: Another one that I don't know why I never posted...I'm fairly certain it's finished. Oh well. This one's also rated K, there is nothing even remotely offensive in this...**

They were at Kendall's house one night, scrunched up on the couch while Katie and Mrs. Knight were out at the movies. They'd been enjoying a movie they rented for the occasion and an empty popcorn bowl laid forgotten on the floor. Kendall had his back against the arm rest, James lying between his legs against his chest. His arms were wrapped securely around the other's waist and the credits were rolling but neither of them particularly cared. They were too involved in each other.

One of Kendall's hands made its way up to James' hair, softly running his fingers through it. Kendall absolutely adored how he was the only person allowed to play with it. James would have anyone else's head on a stake for touching it. But as the love of his life, he had special privileges.

That's how they were situated when James said it, or asked it rather. He craned his neck back to look up at his boyfriend with the sweetest, most curious expression. "Where do you see us in 5 years?"

Kendall didn't even have to think about it; he knew exactly where they'd be and how their lives would play out. "Well," he said thoughtfully, slipping his hand under the other's side to idly caress his side. "I see us together. No doubt about that. I'll be training to play hockey for some team in LA while you live out your dream. We'll have an apartment together. It'll be perfect."

James smiled up at him, accepting the sweet kiss from his boyfriend. Despite how cheesy it sounded, he couldn't help but gaze up at him with admiring eyes. "It's already perfect."


	12. Bare Beauty

**A/N: I recently discovered I had a kink for one of them being fully clothed while the other is completely naked while they do it. I don't know why, but I love it. This one is rated M, for swearing and explicit sexual content. A few of you guys were wondering when there was going to be a M rated one so here you go! This one is for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think.**

**

* * *

**

Kendall slowly creaked the door open, slipping into the dark room. It was late; he had just gotten off a long shift at work and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his boyfriend. He was absolutely exhausted. Slipping off his shoes and untying his work apron (then throwing it elsewhere in his room), he carefully made his way over to his bed. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the James' shaped lump in his bed. Pulling the covers back, he slipped behind his boyfriend, not even bothering to remove his clothes. His grin only widened when he rested his hand on James' bare side, finding the rest of him bare as well. This made every second of miserable work he suffered through today bearable.

Running his hand over the curve of James' hip, he pressed his body flushed against the other's, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. This caused the sleep brunette to stir softly, shifting back slightly against the blond boy.

"Hi," he whispered, placing his hand over Kendall's and intertwining their fingers.

"Hey baby," he murmured against the back of his neck, enjoying the subtle scent of the other's cologne. This had a way of instantly calming him. He felt all his exhaustion and frustration from the day melt away. Unable to help himself any longer, he let his hand roam over James' body, caressing his defined stomach muscles, running it along the curve of his ass, down over his thigh, enjoying the feel of soft smooth skin.

"Kendy," James gasped quietly, "You're making me horny."

Kendall didn't respond verbally but instead gripped the other's hips, yanking them back against his and letting James feel how responsive his body was to the beauty's state of undress. He brought to fingers up to James' lips. The other boy took the hint immediately, drawing the digits into his mouth, sensually swirling his tongue around them. Kendall slowly pulled them back with a grin, bringing them down to the other boy's entrance. He rubbed his fingers over it, adding slight pressure until they slowly slid inside the other boy. James bit his lip, stifling a soft whimper.

"I know Jamesy," Kendall murmured against the pretty boy's neck, placing a kiss there in hopes of soothing his boyfriend. "It'll feel amazing in just a few seconds, I promise"

James nodded in understanding and slowly worked his hips back against his boyfriend's fingers as he slowly stretched him open. Once he was sure James was ready, he withdrew his fingers and unbuckled his belt, deftly unbuttoning his jeans and sliding down the zipper. Reaching into his boxers, he tugged his erection out, not bothering to fully remove his jeans. The thought of fucking his gorgeous, naked boyfriend while he was completely clothed was oddly arousing to him.

He spit in his hand and rubbed the moisture over his hard length. He lifted James' leg slightly, giving himself a better angle as he shifted his hips forward, the head of his member pressing against James' entrance.

"I love you James," he whispered as he slowly pressed into the other boy.

James was about to return this sentiment but was interrupted when a strangled moan tore through his throat. His eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to control his breathing, trying his hardest to relax.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," he murmured against James' warm skin, running his hand up and down his side, hoping the action brought a soothing distraction from the momentary pain that he knew would eventually subside.

It finally did a few minutes later and James moaned softly, wiggling his hips back to silently tell Kendall to move. The blond took this hint and drew his hips back before snapping them forward once more. He quickly picked up a steady rhythm, rolling his hips against James'.

"Kendall," the brunette moaned, gripping Kendall's hand which was resting on his hip. He worked his hips back with Kendall's, whimpering softly in pleasure. "_Right there!_"

Kendall continued working his hips at that exact angle, loving every single sound of pleasure James emitted. He could tell the other was close, by the way he bit his lip and _whimpered _his name, almost as a warning. He slipped his hand forward, wrapping it around his boyfriend's hard length, jerking it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few moments of this before the brunette was coming with a strangled moan. Seeing James unravel beside him was enough to send Kendall over the edge, coming just seconds after his boyfriend.

He slowly pulled his hips back, sliding out of the other boy who winced softly at the sensation. He kissed his neck on last time before the other boy gingerly turned over so that they were face to face. Breathing slightly erratic, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to James' forehead before bringing them lower and capturing James' soft lips in a tender, loving kiss.

"I love you too Kendall," James finally said, mirroring Kendall's previous statement. Kendall smiled, kissing his lips once more. He pressed his lips to the tip of James' nose, relishing the giggle that resulted. He wrapped his arm around James' shoulders, letting the brunette settle against his side, head on his chest as they drifted to sleep, wrapped up in one another's arms.


	13. Selfless Support

Kendall was strong. There was absolutely no denying that. But every day he spent in that hospital, body aching from his terrible disease, his strength was faltering. There were only so many times he could be told this treatment had just a _chance _of curing him, only so many needles could be stuck in his arms, only so many hearts could be broken seeing him in such a disabled state. Worst of it was James.

Sometimes he thought the brunette had it worse off than him. Of course it was hard to compete with cancer but watching your loved one suffer through something like that couldn't have been pleasant. And Kendall wanted to tell James that he didn't have to come to the hospital every single day and stay all day, every day he could but he knew James wouldn't have any of that. He wouldn't listen.

James typically walked in with a huge smile (always secretly hoping to cheer the blond up, it always worked) so when the brunette walked in, looking nervous and upset, Kendall's stomach churned and not as a reaction to the chemo.

"Hey," he forced himself to say, voice a little scratchy. James instantly grabbed his cup of water and handed it to him, helping him take a small sip.

"Hey," James replied softly, letting his hand run over Kendall's bald head. It was going to take some getting used to but James found he liked the way it felt against his fingertips. Then suddenly, as a result, he remembered his specific purpose for coming (other than the obvious one to visit his boyfriend.) "So, I have something to show you and you have to promise you'll still love me afterwards."

"James, you're crazy," Kendall declared gently, "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

"I wanted to show you how much I support you and I figured since you last all your hair to chemo..."

James bit his lip and nodded, reaching up to slowly pull the beanie off his head and revealing the distinct lack of hair underneath. Kendall's mouth dropped open in surprise, no, in _shock. _James Diamond shaved his head, for him. It was the sweetest, most selfless thing James had ever done and Kendall had a hard time wrapping his head around the concept of a love like that.

He couldn't help the tears welling in his eyes as he stared up at the boy who even looked beautiful without any hair, reflecting on how this made him love James even more.


	14. My Heart is Yours

**A/N: It's completely tame. Prompt taken from some random website. The only warning is that it could very possibly break your heart. I cried a little writing the last line...let me know what you guys think.**

**

* * *

**

He couldn't stop the shaking in his hands; it'd been present for the last hour as it drew closer and closer to his operation. He was scared, which was _not _an emotion that James liked expressing. But still it was evident by his violently trembling hands. His boyfriend had grabbed them in his own, pressing a kiss to each palm.

"You're going to be fine," Kendall spoke softly, bringing a hand up to brush back his hair in the sweetest, most loving manner. "In four hours, you'll have a new heart and be good as new."

"I'm just scared."

Kendall silenced him with a soft, tender kiss, this simple action bringing James the utmost calm. The blond kissed him one last time before straightening, cupping his cheek and staring him straight in the eyes. "I love you James."

"I love you too Kendall," James said as they began to roll him towards the operation room. Kendall struggled to smile as doctors rushed in to get him, taking him to a separate operating room.

James awoke from the successful surgery a few hours later. The bright light momentarily blinded him as his eyes fluttered open. Once he regained vision, he looked around the room, noticing all his friends and family (Mrs. Knight and Katie) were there.

"Where's Kendall?" he asked, voice feeling a little scratchy.

James' face scrunched up in confusion at the looks of devastation on everyone else's face. Katie even looked as if she was about to cry. Mrs. Knight stood and approached his bedside, speaking with the gentlest voice she could muster.

"Kendall didn't tell you?" she asked in a combination of sorrow and shock.

James shook his head, heart racing at what no one wanted to tell him.

"Sweetie, who do you think donated your new heart?"

And even though James wasn't the brightest, he could put two and two together, which he did, tears coming to his eyes instantly when he realized what Mrs. Knight was implying. His heart, _Kendall's _heart, ached at this news. But as he cried and cried that night in his hospital bed, he couldn't help but put a hand to his chest, feeling the strong beat of Kendall's heart keeping him alive.


	15. Wedding Day

**A/N: It's short but I really like it. I think its sweet. Could arguably be based off BTCrush and James' whole paternal thing towards Katie. It's tame, rated K.**

* * *

It was an extremely sensitive day for the two siblings and James knew that. That's why he planned a full day of fun activities to keep them distracted so they didn't think about what this specific date meant. They were walking through the mall, his hand gripping Kendall's reassuringly. Katie was walking beside them, carrying a bag filled with some new clothes. All of a sudden James looked over to see tears rolling down Katie's face.

He gently ushered them over to the bench, sitting her down on it before kneeling down in front of her. "What's wrong Katie?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"You know what's wrong," she murmured, furiously wiping at her eyes.

"I know he's gone physically Katie, but he's still in your heart," James said softly, noticing how Kendall's eyes were filling up with tears as well.

"You don't understand!" she insisted through her tears, "Who's supposed to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?"

Two hearts broke simultaneous at this question. They were momentarily silenced by this. Barely a second passed before James pulled her into a hug. "I will," he promised, thumbing away the remaining tears on her cheeks. "I'll walk you down the aisle."

Katie spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face, walking along side her brother and her new paternal figure. Sure, no one could ever replace her dad but she was more than content to have James try to fill in all the gaps.


	16. Of Love and Insecurities

A/N: Dear Blank, Please Blank is my new favorite site to read. Google it. It's funny and sweet and entertaining (if the 45 pages in my internet browser history is any indication). Got this idea from that. Rated K. it's super tame. On a last side note, I love insecure James.

* * *

"Am I beautiful Kendall?"

The question was so ridiculously unnecessary and obvious that it sort of caught the blond off guard, not expecting those particular words to come from his boyfriend's mouth. One might presume that those who had extreme good looks would be well-aware of it. But not James. He was literally one of the most gorgeous people Kendall had ever laid eyes on and yet he still asked things like this. He had the softest hair that always looked perfect; his eyes were the sweetest shade of chocolate brown; when he spoke, it literally sent shivers down his spine. So when James asked things like this, it surprised Kendall, to say the least.

"Is that even a question?" he asked with a chuckle.

James' inquisitive stare never once falter, gazing at Kendall with the same questioning look on his face.

Kendall sighed and turned to face his stunning boyfriend. "James, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

James tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes practically shining at the compliment. "Really?"

Kendall nodded, leaning over to press a firm kiss to the other's lips. "Really." And for a brief moment in his mind, Kendall hoped that James would always have these insecurities about his looks because frankly, once James realized just how beautiful he was, he was doomed. After a whole year of their relationship, Kendall wondered how James failed to realize that he was far too good him.


	17. Until I Know You're Okay

A/N: prompt off of givesmehope and I knew instantly that I had to right it because it just fit Kendall's personality so well! Rated K, very very tame.

* * *

James could still hear the sound of glass shattering as he sat in the chair of the waiting room. He'd been there for a few hours, silently, anxiously awaiting news about his boyfriend. They had been driving through town, on their way to their six month anniversary date, when a driver ran a red light through the intersection, crashing into the driver's side. The initial impact had his heart racing as they spun around, finally slowing to a stop. The witnessing drivers had called 911 and James could vaguely hear people asking if he was okay. He couldn't answer them because he was too engrossed in the other boy in the car, who was currently slumped against the steering wheel, unconscious. That scared him far worse than the initial impact.

He rode along with Kendall as an ambulance sped towards the hospital. Tears stung his soft brown eyes as he watched them work on Kendall, who was still unresponsive. He held Kendall's hand the entire way, hoping, praying that he was going to be okay.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Kendall was wheeled off to the operating room while James was taken to a private room to clean and bandaged his few, small cuts. He walked away from the accident, relatively uninjured. He would never be able to forgive himself if he was fine but Kendall was not. What if Kendall didn't make it? James shook the thought out of his head, refusing to think about it.

After a few hours passed since he'd arrived, a doctor came rushing out into the waiting room, frantically calling for Kendall Knight's family. James stood immediately, fear and worry coating his face. The doctor insisted that James followed him and each step the brunette took, his anxiety increased. Why was the doctor so worried? Why was he so frantic? What something really wrong?

The doctor pushed open the door to Kendall's room and James couldn't express the immediate relief that flooded his system when he saw Kendall lying in bed, looking weak but still alive. His arm was in a cast and he had a bandage right above his eyebrow, presumably covering stitches. Dozens of other small cuts littered his arms but otherwise, he seemed fine.

"He wouldn't cooperate with us until he saw that you were okay for himself," the doctor said with a sigh.

James smiled fondly and walked over to the bed, grabbing Kendall's good hand. He brushed his fingers across the bandage on his forehead, a few tears welling in his eyes. He'd been so scared that Kendall wouldn't make it and he didn't think he'd be able to live without Kendall.

"Don't cry Jamesy," he murmured softly, reaching his hand up slowly to wipe away his tears. "You're okay so I'm okay."

And James couldn't help the few tears that escaped his eyes, unable to believe that Kendall was more concerned with his well-being than his own. Undoubtedly, that was love and James would never truly get used to it.


	18. Happy Dance

"I had a really great time Kendall," the pretty boy said softly, eyes fluttering open shyly to meet sweet, confident green ones. They were both walking up the driveway to James' house, having just gone on their very first date. It had been great; a nice romantic picnic in the park (set up by Kendall) and then a drive-in movie. It was the epitome of a perfect date.

"Me too," Kendall agreed, stilling beside the brunette as they stood by his door. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Definitely," James nodded, flashing the other boy his genuine and charming smile. The same smile that melted the hearts of dozens of girls, the same one that simultaneously broke said girls heart when they found out just _who _that smile was for: _Kendall Knight. _

His smile softened slightly as the blond turned around, waving goodbye as he walked back towards his car. Even though, this had been the greatest night of his life, he was still slightly bummed that Kendall hadn't kissed him.

He didn't have time to brood too long because Kendall was marching back up to his porch, determination shining in his wondrously green eyes. No words were exchanged as the blond gripped his cheeks and smashed their lips together in a sudden, passionate kiss. James' hands went to grip Kendall's flannel shirt, using this grip to hold himself up.

They pulled apart a minute later, their lips lingering a few seconds longer as their foreheads rested together.

"Night James," Kendall whispered with the biggest smile on his face.

"Night Kendall," James returned, waving at his friend (and possibly new boyfriend) as he opened the door to his house.

Just before he closed the door though, he heard the blond boy's voice exclaim something happily.  
James peeked out his window just in time to see Kendall, doing an extremely nerdy dance involving finger snapping. He laughed softly as he then started doing a dance that resembled something from the disco era.

"_**Happy dance!"**_


	19. Little Green Monster

James wasn't the brightest person in the world. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed or the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Sometimes, he needed help from Logan on his math homework, and his English, and science too. Just like he couldn't tell the difference between protons and electrons, or the different between obtuse and acute triangles, he was never aware of the effect he had on people.

He knew he was attractive; he was _very _well aware of that. What he didn't know was how people tended to react to that. He knew people lusted after him, that they did double-takes after walking past him. What he didn't see was the aftermath of that first glance. He didn't see what happened _after _they fell for him.

That's why he was so clueless after he got his first girlfriend. His first _real_girlfriend. The first girl that he held hands with at the movie theater, the first kiss he kissed, the first girl he got butterflies just seeing her. She wasn't his first date or first kiss but she was his first _real _kiss, his first true date. The first one that ever meant something to him.

He assumed all his friends would be happy for him. Because that's what happened when your friend found someone special right? They were supposed to be happy that you found someone who made you happy. At least that's what James thought until he noticed how angry and bitter Kendall had been lately. He would always glare at his girlfriend, excusing himself from the room whenever she was over. James was getting more than a little irritated by his friend's immaturity, a little more so that he was being rude to his _girlfriend. _

So one day, he decided to confront the other boy about it. He sent Kendall a text, telling him to come over to his house as soon as possible.

_Is __**she **__going to be there?_

That was the response he received and, although it boiled the blood in his veins, he kept calm and replied that she wouldn't be there. It was going to be just the two of them. Kendall had instantly agreed after that and James wondered if he'd be able to keep his anger under control when he confronted his best friend.

Living in the same neighborhood had its advantages, Kendall arriving at his house in less than ten minutes after they exchanged texts.

"So what exactly is this about?"

"You _know _what it's about!" James accused, pointing a finger at the clueless blond. He huffed in annoyance when Kendall just continued to stare up at him, like he didn't know. "Ever since I got a girlfriend, you've been such a dick. To me, to her!"

James watched Kendall's face scrunch up in anger, his knuckles nearly turning white from his grip on the couch cushion. "I don't know what you're talking about," the other boy insisted, despite how his body language was _easily _giving him away. That Kendall knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Dude! Don't lie to me!" James yelled, feeling his hands start to shake with anger. He just didn't understand why Kendall wasn't happy for him.

"Whatever," Kendall muttered, shaking his head dismissively as he pushed himself off the couch, quick strides heading towards the door.

"Hey!" James shouted, chasing after the blond, gripping his shoulder and yanking him back. "I'm not done talking to you about this!"

"Well I am!" Kendall snapped, yanking his shoulder forward, out of James' grip.

The brunette wasn't too amused by this, however, using the same grip on Kendall's shoulders to spin him around, forcing shoving him against the nearest wall. He leaned unknowingly close, close enough that Kendall could feel his angry, erratic breath on his lips. Their chests were almost touching as sufficient air grew sparse between them.

"Get off of me!" Kendall growled, struggling against James' strong hold, trying to push the other away.

"No! Not until you tell me what your problem is!" James shouted right back, holding firmly, angry hazel eyes meeting reluctant emerald ones.

"Fine!" Kendall finally relented, all hesitance leaving his expression, replaced with irritation. "You wanna know my problem?"

James hung on his words, waiting for Kendall to vocalize his problem but instead, the only answer he got was Kendall forcefully smashing their lips together. At first, James just froze in pure shock, in disbelief that Kendall was _kissing _him. Then suddenly, it all became so clear. The glares Kendall always gave his girlfriend, the way Kendall would get pissed off whenever she hung out with them. The blatant hatred the other boy had towards the girl he called his. It was all starting to make sense now.

But James found that he didn't care about that. All he could think about in the moment was kissing Kendall back and how he was going to break up with his girlfriend the following day.


End file.
